Glances
by Idiot-The-Great
Summary: HPDM. From the glance Draco gave him now, his eyes were different. His eyes held confusion, as if he was always lost, somewhere far away, and held loneliness Harry couldn't decipher. After a dream of Draco's suicide, Harry must save Draco from himself.
1. Prologue

It was strange how the simplest things could unravel ones' mind.

For some it was the dripping of a leaky faucet in the middle of the night, for others it was the winds and eerie creaking late at night. But for Harry, his undoing had started with glances.

Those steely grey eyes that had always seemed so cold and calculating - igniting in anger when clashed with Harry's emerald eyes – now avoided him.

But from that occasional _glance_ Draco gave him now, his eyes were completely different. It was as if they held a whole new meaning. As if they had seen a whole new world. Draco's eyes held confusion, as if he was always lost, and a sort of loneliness Harry couldn't quite decipher.

He looked sick, Harry noticed. He had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was unkempt, he was paler and slighter than before, and he barely talked to anyone anymore. Harry couldn't remember the last time Malfoy had gone out of his way to bother him about _something._

He just seemed so… pathetic.

But Malfoy was a Death Eater. It was a trap, it had to be.

Harry had searched those eyes every chance he got, looking for any hint of deceitfulness, but found nothing other than a sense of pleading.

What really unhinged his mind was the dream.

The night after Dumbledore died Harry slept restlessly, plagued by this dream.

He had been alone in the dark of night, wandering the corridors of Hogwarts in this dream until he found himself at the astronomy tower. He wasn't alone.

Draco stood a fair distance away on the ledge of the tower outside of the railing, precariously leaning over the edge.

"Of course you, of all people, would show up…" The blond boy spoke, turning to face Harry.

"How ironic," Draco whispered solemnly, "I thought that maybe Harry Potter, the 'Chosen One,' could read the signs. I thought maybe he would save me…" He took a step back, closer to the edge, "But I was wrong. Even if you had the opportunity to help me, you wouldn't. You don't care to save. No one does."

His stormy eyes were clouded with emotions and a glistening tear slid down his cheek.

To Harry's shock, Draco's eyes slid shut as he leaned back to fall to his death. More shocking still, Harry hadn't lifted a hand to save him.

Harry had woken in a sweat that night, his mind reeling from this discovery. He wouldn't do that, would he? Would he really let Draco Malfoy, his school enemy, fall to his death?

He wouldn't have liked to think so.

Harry had never been arrogant about his 'Golden Boy' title, but you didn't have to be 'golden' to save someone's life, despite their history and their faults.

No matter what, Harry vowed, he wouldn't let that dream come true.


	2. I

**A/N: So here is the first chapter at long last! I've been quite busy with school and so on, but now school is winding down and I've got some extra time. **

**And I thank my beta (yes, a beta!) Kei Lawliet for helping me out. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters in any way, shape, or form. If I did... well, let's just say there'd be much more boy love. It all belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Thank you! And enjoy.**

* * *

Alone. Completely alone.

Harry found it odd that he was describing Draco Malfoy this way. Without his two lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle trailing after him, Draco was smaller and considerably less threatening.

The blond sat by himself in a train compartment looking down at his intertwined hands, his hair hanging in his eyes. His shoulders were hunched and his knuckles white from his vice-like grip.

Draco didn't look up or even flinch when a certain trio, chattering away, passed his door.

Harry stopped when he came to the window, causing Ron to bump into him and groan about moving faster. Harry wasn't listening: too mesmerized by _that_ dream playing over in his head, of Draco falling to hi s death – this was his chance to change it.

He knocked on the window, making the pale boy jump. Harry pointed to himself, then to the other seat when Draco looked over at him with wide eyes. The blond blinked and looked at Harry as if he'd grown a second head, and Ron gave him a similar look.

"You're not going to go in there, are you?"

Harry gave him a pointed look before glancing back at Draco, who simply rolled his eyes.

The Gryffindor knocked again, a bit more demanding, but was ignored. Why was Draco so stubborn?

Opening the door, Harry went in and took a seat across from Draco. The blond looked up in surprise and confusion at the awkward smile on the other boy's face.

A long silence hung in the air like a thick fog, broken only by Ron's sputtering outside the compartment. Harry cleared his throat.

"Um… hi."

It come out half as a question and Harry mentally kicked himself for sounding so stupid, something that he was sure Malfoy would point out. But he didn't. Instead, Draco groaned and raked a hand through his hair, hanging his head.

"Look Potter, I'm really not in the mood to argue with you and your golden posse. Get out."

Harry shifted in his seat, but he had no intention of leaving so easily. "I'm not here to argue with you, actually," he muttered, grinding his teeth.

Draco sighed, massaging his temples. "Then what _are_ you here for?" He growled, his hands dropping to his lap.

The raven haired teen opened his mouth to reply, but no words came to mind. What _was_ he doing here? He couldn't expect to "fix" anything by a simple conversation on a train, right? Surely he couldn't explain his dream to Malfoy; they had been enemies for years.

But did Malfoy have the right to know?

"I just wanted to say hi. You seemed… erm… lonely."

Draco stared back with an eyebrow raised before turning away.

"Since when did you care, Potter? Don't you have Granger and Weasel to fuss over?"

The retort sounded like the "normal" Malfoy, but it didn't hold any of its usual anger.

"Look, I just figured we could get along now. The war is done and I thought we could start over."

Draco scoffed, "Of course, because everything is always about you. Is that what this is? Do you figure you should pity me to appease _your_ guilty conscience? Because I'm the one person you never gave a chance? Forget it, Harry! Save your pity."

Harry sat still and stiff; his wide eyes having trouble glancing at Draco. Malfoy hadn't looked at him the entire time, but he could _feel_ the cold harshness of those words. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Harry stood and turned to leave. There was something in Draco's voice that made him want to stay – something that _needed_ him to stay, but he turned the handle and left.

He didn't notice pleading silver eyes watching him as he slid the door shut behind him.


	3. II

**A/N: The second chapter is here! I'd like to thank those of you that reviewed or added this story, it really means a lot to me! And of course I'd like to thank my beta Kei Lawliet. :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own _Harry Potter _or any of its characters. They all belong to JK Rowling. Grawr.**

* * *

The rest of the train ride was uneventful for Harry. He sat slumped by himself in a compartment, not willing to face his friends.

He was watching the scenery going by without really _seeing _it; his mind was still going over what Draco had said.

Was it selfish of him to interfere with Draco's life?

Harry leaned against the window with a sigh and shut his eyes. He relished the cool sensation on his skin before falling into a restless sleep, again plagued by the nightmare that started this mess.

* * *

The Great Hall was loud and cheerful as Harry always remembered. Nervous first years huddled together in the front of the room, whispering amongst themselves. Returning students greeted old friends and struck up conversations.

Everything was warm and friendly and _familiar, _but Harry didn't feel right. He found himself searching through the crowd for a certain blond. Hermione and Ron had found Harry and were trailing after him. Hermione gave him one of her "we-are-going-to-talk-about-this-later-whether-you-like-it-or-not" looks. Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. Ron was already drooling about the feast to come, ignoring Harry's obvious discomfort.

The rest of the evening went as planned, though Professor McGonagall making all the announcements was quite unfamiliar. Ron wasn't disappointed when the feast appeared and he dug in quite literally.

Harry sat next to Hermione and ate slowly. He found that if he sat tall and stretched his neck, he could see Draco sitting all by himself at the Slytherin table.

Hermione elbowed him in the side before he had a chance to feel too bad for him.

"Ouch, what Hermione?"

Hermione had her arms crossed and her eyebrows rose as she looked between Harry and the Slytherin table. Harry sighed and went back to eating. She understood that he didn't want to discuss anything here, but Harry knew he'd have to talk about it at some point.

As if on instinct, Harry looked up and caught Draco leaving the Great Hall. His eyes lingered on the door, wondering where the blond had gone when Hermione cleared her throat. This was going to be a long discussion.

* * *

"You were practically drooling over him, Harry," Hermione stated with her arms crossed.

"I was not drooling over Malfoy! I- you don't understand!"

Harry plopped himself down in one of the couches in the quiet common room. The rest of the Gryffindors had yet to come from the feast.

"Then help us understand," she said, sitting down next to Harry. She gestured to a clueless Ron to do the same.

Harry sighed. "It's complicated. See, it started when I had this dream-"

"Bloody hell, Harry! Gross, this is Malfoy you're… dreaming about! I mean-"

"No, Ron, not that kind of dream," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "It was a nightmare, really. Draco killed himself right in front of me! And I, the dream me, didn't even try to save him." Harry paused and watched his friends' faces. "I've been having this dream almost every night. I know from experience that reoccurring dreams usually mean something. I just don't want that dream to come true."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Hermione asked.

"Wait, what?" Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"What are you going to do about it? You said you don't want the dream to come true, so what are you going to do to help him?"

Harry frowned and looked down at his hands. "Erm, I don't know. I guess I just want to be there for him, just in case. I want to save him."

"You're saying you want to be friends with Malfoy?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

Harry hesitated. "I guess so, yeah. He doesn't have anyone, and he's not exactly popular now that the war is over and everyone knows what he's done. Besides, why not? We should get over this stupid rivalry somehow," he said, looking up at his friends.

Ron looked at him with raised eyebrows and his mouth hanging open.

"Harry, if it were me, I'd just leave him. He doesn't have any friends because he doesn't deserve them! Not to mention he's a complete twat. If you start following him around acting all friendly, he'll skin you alive! It's just weird!" Ron protested, throwing his hands in the air.

"I tried talking to him this morning and it didn't go so well, I guess. Then again, I knew this would take time. Even if you don't believe it, Ron, I think everyone deserves a friend. I think Malfoy deserves a second chance," Harry said with a firm nod.

Hermione smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think we could discourage you even if we wanted to," she said with a strange twinkle in her eye.

Ron sighed and leaned back against the couch, letting the argument drop.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but Hermione giggled. "You can do it, Harry. I know you can. Now, get some rest, both of you."

Harry smiled at her motherly tone as he got up and climbed the stairs. Hermione was right – he could do this.

How hard could it be?


End file.
